Love and Life
by sweetmagiclove
Summary: It's been a year and half since Cristina's left for Zurich. She left Seattle on good terms with everyone. Owen is still single and loves Cristina. He is living the huge life he imagined with Cristina but without Cristina. She's coming back to Seattle for a surgery. What will happen when Cristina discovers Owen's huge life?
1. Chapter 1

This story is 6 months after Crisitna leaves for Zurich. There is no Amelia in the story. Meredith and Derek have worked everything out and he works at DC.

It's a regular busy night at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Owen has just finished his chiefly duties and is driving back to his home aka Derek's trailer. He remembers her, how they would both leave the hospital together at the end of the day no matter what. But that is just a memory now. Because that is never going to happen again. She lives in on another part of the world.

As he's driving his truck, he remembers he's got a present for Zola. So he takes a detour to Meredith's and Derek's house.

…

Meredith has just finished putting kids to sleep and plops on the sofa keeping the baby monitor on the coffee table. She opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass for herself and has her iPad ready as she's just about to facetime Cristina. Just as she sits she hears the door bell rings.

She sees a tired Owen at the other end of the door.

"Hey, I just came by to drop off Zola's present"

"Hey Owen. Come in. you look exhausted" Meredith motions him to come inside and he enters and ask where Zola is.

Meredith replies "Oh, I just put the kids to sleep. You can leave it here or give it to her tomorrow at the hospital daycare in person"

"I think I'll just leave it here. She'll be thrilled to see it in the morning."

Meredith smiles and asks him for a glass of wine which he politely declines.

Suddenly, they hear a cry from the baby monitor. Meredith says"oh, I'll be right back. Its bailey"

Owen says "No problem. I'm just about to leave"

Meredith answers as she's going towards the bedroom "oh please wait I could use some company"

In the midst of all of this, she's completely forgotten that Cristina is going to facetime her any moment. Owen takes a seat on the sofa, sets his truck keys on the coffee table and picks up a magazine to read till Meredith is back. Just then he hears the iPad ringing.

Being concerned that the kids might get disturbed, he absent mindedly taps the green answer button. Through the other side Crisitna yells" HIIII mer! That was a quick pick up"

Owen freezes to the sound of Cristina.

It was Cristina

His Cristina.

He calmed himself down. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Cristina spoke again" Mer are you there?"

With his husky voice, Owen replied, now picking up the iPad to his face level "Cristina! It's Owen". At first Cristina thought she was dreaming. But she hadn't even started drinking tequila yet, she thought.

Before Cristina could speak up Meredith came out of the bedroom "sorry to keep you wait" but then looks at the iPad in his hand and realization dawned upon her that he must have picked up Cristina's call. To make the situation less awkward Meredith chips in and says "I see, you found company".

Cristina still recovering from hearing Owens's voice first time in so many days decides to peek in, "Hey Owen. Hey Mer."

Owen, now sensing the twisted sister's awkwardness states "Hey Cristina, hope you're good. Take care now" and wishes Meredith goodnight and leaves the house.

Cristina felt her world spinning and her stomach flipping at his choice of words and just stares at those lovely blue eyes she always loved.

"That was awkward" Meredith says to Cristina.

Cristina tries to forget what just happened and takes a shot of tequila.

"Oh mer. Before I forget and get really really drunk. I'm coming to Seattle next week."

Meredith was just about to reply when she sees Owen standing at the other end of the house having returned to pick up his keys. Judging by the look on his face Meredith realized he must have heard what Crisitna said.

"Mer did you listen?" Cristina yells through having gulped down her third shot of tequila.

Owen walking toward the coffee table speaks up" oh sorry to intrude but I left my keys"

He quickly takes his keys from the coffee table and leaves the house. Cristina and Meredith just stare at each other


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Owen drove from Meredith's house to his mom's house. He had more than a couple of thoughts in his mind. Cristina is coming back to Seattle.

On one hand he cannot wait to see her. In those one and half years they spoke only twice and that too in the before. On the other hand he was worried about what if she finds out about the huge secret he's been hiding.

He reaches his Mom's place. He enters the living room and sees his mom and the other girl apart from Cristina he loved. His Daughter.

Lily Y Hunt.

Owen picks up his daughter and wishes his mum goodnight. He sets Lily in her car seat and the father daughter duo set to go home. Their firehouse.

When Owen thought of buying a house, he only thought of the firehouse. The one that Cristina bought for him. He decided to buy the firehouse as he had put in a lot of effort to make it a place to live and they had shared a lot of memories in that house.

Finally they reached firehouse. Owen picked up Lily and headed up the stairs to the firehouse. Lily being fast asleep and relaxed in her father's arms, had nothing to worry about. Owen placed her in her crib and just gazed at her sweetly. Her beautiful black curls. Her oh so attractive eyes. Just like her, he thought. Owen couldn't believe she was already 7 months old. He loved her so much. His life was complete. Nearly complete.

He quickly took a shower and had roast chicken with bread for dinner. He settled into his bed besides the crib in his room. Then he thought formerly their room.

Now, he really thought about it. Cristina coming back to Seattle. She will obviously find out about my daughter. Or our daughter. She cannot find out that it is our daughter. She will be angry and will never ever forgive me.

His thought were cut off by his cell phone ringing. He was expecting it. It was Meredith.

"Hey"

"Hi Mer"

"So, Cristina's coming to Seattle next week. "

"Hmm yes" Owen just stares at the ceiling and agrees.

"What if What if she finds out about Lily?"

"She knew i'd move on. It's okay if I have a kid"

Meredith can't believe how cool he's been acting and says "I know that ,Owen. I know that. But what if she finds out that Lily is her daughter. That she is Lily's biological mother. Then what Owen?"

"I don't know okay. I don't know." Owen thinks for moment and then says" May be Cristina won't find out. Only, you me and Alex know about that Cristina is Lily's biological mother. So it would be okay. It would be okay. She won't find out"

"You know eventually some day or the other she will find it out, you know"

"I know. I know" owen replies

"by the way how's lily bean doing. Is her fever gone?" Meredith inquires about her god daughter.

"Oh yes. She's absolutely fine and will be back at the day care tomorrow"

"Aww great I missed her. Bailey missed her too"

"Don't go there"

"You know she's Cristina's daughter. And he's my son. So they are eventually going to have an on-off relationship "

"Okay grey, on that note. I'm going to hang up and forget what you said. I have to prepare myself for next week. Goodnight"

"Night owen. Think about what I said earlier about telling Cristina. "

"Night grey"

After the call, owen went to sleep dreaming about Cristina and Lily and their huge life.

I know I have rushed it up a bit. But that's my style of writing. Haha :p Next chapter would be cristina centric and her coming to Seattle, plus some lily flashback.

Reviews are appreciated. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to write . This plot is going to sound really bizarre but what the hell. This is Fanfiction and I really wanted to show a Crowen kid. Assuming Cristina froze her eggs **after the plane crash** via a process called vitrification, I'm continuing this story.

…

**One and a half year ago**

**PART 1 **

When she accepted the offer at Zurich, Cristina knew it was not going to be easy leaving her life at Seattle. She would have to leave GSM. She would be leaving Meredith and Alex. She would be leaving Owen. Owen. She thought how I'm I ever going to get through leaving him. But the Zurich offer is what she's always wanted. Her utmost priority. Work, her work which she loved.

The whole time Owen had been supportive. She knew it must be killing him from inside to be this supportive. But he was doing the right thing. She knew it. It was best for both of them. She could finally have the work she always wanted and he, he could move on. Have a family like he always wanted.

But what Cristina didn't know or didn't want to believe was that he wanted a family, a life with her.

The day had come. She was leaving for Zurich. The time for goodbyes. She couldn't help but be nostalgic about the times she had in Seattle. Good and bad. Intern year, Burke, George and Izzie. The shooting, the wedding, the abortion, the plane crash. Everything came rushing to her at once. She had lived some of the worst days of her life in Seattle. But also the best ones, the forever ones with Owen.

She thought bidding goodbyes was the hardest part ever. But she had to do it. When she reached Zurich, she completely threw herself into work and surgeries and hr lab with 3D printers. She loved her job. She was always on adrenaline.

Time flew by very fast. She couldn't believe it was a month since she came to Zurich. She was just living her monotonous life of work and home. The only time she felt alive when she was in hospital or every Saturday night ritual of face timing Meredith. She missed him. She missed how he used to wish her luck before every surgery and kiss him or how his face would tense while dealing with some complicated situation. She remembered him. Everything about him.

On the other hand, Owen also had buried himself into work. He tried moving on. But that never really succeeded. So he kept himself occupied in work or at the gym to the extent that he was exhausted and wouldn't have time to think about her. Meredith saw this and after a month she thought it was enough and that he had to make himself happy and move on.

Then Owen really thought of it. He asked himself what made him really happy.

Cristina.

No apart from Crisitna. What's the only thing he's always wanted? A family. Kids

Meredith and Owen were in the cafeteria having lunch.

Meredith said, "So are you going to adopt or what. Because I could really give you some tips about that process. I'm a pro"

Owen replied," I was thinking about adoption. But then all I ever want is Crisitna and my kid. With our genes and DNA."

Meredith spoke up sarcastically "So you're saying you're going to get Crisitna pregnant. But hey…she's in Zurich you know. Your only option is adoption, Owen if you ever want a kid."

Owen ignoring the sarcastic comment mustered up the courage of what he was thinking over a week about the kid thing. Being Cristina's best friend, Owen had to know about what she thought of it. He said," I can still have Cristina's kids without getting her pregnant, you know."

Meredith looked at Owen suspiciously. He could see he had something in mind so she said," Owen, spit it out. "

"You know after the plane crash, Cristina froze her eggs and that they are still in the bank at Grey Sloan. Maybe I could fertilize them and find a willing woman to carry the baby for me. This way I get what I want without involving Cristina" Owen spoke in a breath.

Meredith almost choked on her sandwich. She just stared at him. Plainly. She couldn't believe Owen had put so much thought into it. He desperately needed this, she silently thought. She had seen Owen with Zola. She had no doubt that he would make a wonderful father.

Owen just stared back her. Wishing she would speak any moment. Eventually she did.

"What...Umm...I think…Will Cristina..." she stuttered

"I would like a complete sentence, Grey"

"So your saying is you'll have your dream baby of Crisitna without Crisitna knowing that we used her eggs. I don't think that's appropriate. Cristina will hate you for that, Owen. I know you want to have her baby. But you at least need to ask her permission first."

"But she gave her up her eggs for research purposes. She won't care about it" Owen opposed.

"She doesn't care about the eggs Owen. But if she knows you fertilized them and that a baby is conceived she will care. She will love." Meredith retorted.

Owen finally spoke up "She will never find it out. I would have gone and done this without telling you, but knowing how much Crisitna meant to you and how much you meant to her, I felt obligated to tell you that. Just think about it." And with that he walked away for his surgery.

…

There's a part 2 already written. Based on the reviews of this chapter I will post the next one. Hope ya'll like it. Ta.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

….

**PART 2**

Meredith thought about it. How having a baby is the most beautiful thing and having a family makes you feel happy about the world. She really thought about it. She thought about how happy Owen will be. But again her mind drifted to Cristina. She would never forgive Owen for doing this. But what if Cristina thought Owen adopted the child. This way everybody gets what they wanted. So the next day when Meredith and Owen met she told him his decision.

Owen was working on the budget in his office when Meredith knocked and came in.

She started to speak," So, who is going to carry the fertilized egg?"

Owen was first caught off guard and then realized Meredith was on board for his plan. He replied," Thank you, Meredith. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

The next few days he started talking to the surrogates and finally found a perfect candidate. Her name was Susan. She was a married Asian woman in her mid 30's who could not conceive. She had an adopted 3 year old girl but had really wanted to go through pregnancy. Owen told Meredith about her and she also thought that women was a perfect candidate.

After a month with all the medical conditions fulfilled, the women was successfully impregnated and called Owen to say she's pregnant. Owen was over the moon and could not believe he would have his own baby in 9 months. He went for all the OBGYN appointment and they decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise. Everyone at Grey Sloan Memorial thought he was adopting the baby but didn't know the baby was his own apart from Meredith. They were all so happy for him and thought he is doing the right thing.

Owen was ecstatic. He sometimes wished Cristina was the carrying their baby. But then that wasn't what Cristina wanted, and he really respected that. And Cristina also wanted him to move on. So this felt really right.

Susan was due anytime now and Owen couldn't be happier. He was in the on call room catching a much needed nap. He was just about to enter the on call room when his pager went off. As he read it, he thought this was it. His baby was about to be born. He paged Meredith because he knew she wouldn't miss the birth of her person's baby. He entered the labor room and saw Susan on the gurney. Their regular OBGYN was in surgery so they paged the on call doctor.

Alex came into the room, "Hey hunt. Congrats. Time to be a father."

Susan was 10 cm dilated and was pushing. The baby was delivered. But..

Alex spoke," It's a girl"

The only problem was the baby girl wasn't crying. Owen thought his world was falling into pieces. He froze to his place.

He heard Alex say." Come on baby girl. Come on. Give me a cry. Something."

Meredith was on the verge of crying was besides Alex trying to fight her tears. Alex was a bit surprised as to why Mer was so attached to this baby but thought that as she was anew mother she was just being overly emotional. But the next few words she uttered made him determined not to lose this baby.

Meredith spoke, "Alex, do something. We can't lose her. She's Cristina's baby. She's my god daughter"

Alex shouted "What!" But decided to focus on the baby girl in front of him. And then there was a faint cry.

Owen thought he hadn't heard a noise so special before. He didn't care that Alex knew. He just wanted to see his baby girl. The baby was fine now and the nurses gave her to Owen.

Owen spoke," Hi baby girl. I missed you so much."

Then the doctors took the baby for further tests, Owen followed them right through. Meredith was about to follow them where she felt someone stopping her. Alex.

Alex spoke up," Where the hell do you think you're going? And what did you mean by Cristina's baby?"

Then realization hit her that she their secret was busted. Meredith told him the whole story and asked him to not tell anyone and Alex just couldn't believe it. He was very happy for owen. And at that moment Meredith got paged for an emergency. But what she forgot to tell Alex was that Cristina didn't know about it.

Once in the nursery, Owen couldn't stop looking at her. Everyone from the hospital came to visit her and said she was adorable. Meredith joined him," She's already popular, you know. Can I meet her?"

Owen replied without looking up," I know. just like her mother." Then he continues motioning towards the baby girl" Meet, LILY Y HUNT".

Meredith held her and said" she is so beautiful and I love the name"

On the other side of the world, Cristina just returned from the hospital and was lying on her bed. She felt she was missing something really important. She didn't know what. But she thought she was missing something. She saw the frame on her bedside table. It was a picture of Owen and her. She held it and ran a finger over Owen's face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

…...

What will happen when Cristina comes back to Seattle? How will Owen and Cristina stay away from each other when they are clearly in love with each other? And finally Will Alex mention Lily to Cristina?

Pitch in any ideas if you want me to cover and I'll try and cover them up in my story. I love reading reviews. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…..

She was standing in front of the entrance of GSM. She was back in Seattle. She was home.

Nobody knew Cristina was in Seattle, except Meredith and Owen. All of her other friends were going to be thrilled to see her back.

She was just about to enter when she heard someone call out her name from behind

"YANG!" Alex yelled from a distance behind Cristina. He and Jo were just making their way when Alex spotted Crisitna from behind and ran up to her. Even though it's been a year he practically lived with her for some while so it was not difficult to identify her.

Cristina turned around hearing him. Alex came up to her and hugged her. Though she was not a hugging person, she really missed Evil Spawn.

After they broke from their hug, she said, "Evil Spawn! Missed you. Where's that hairball of girlfriend of yours?"

Catching them up, Jo said, "I'm here Dr. Yang. It's so good to see you!" she meant it because now that Crisitna is here she could have Alex all by herself without Meredith interrupting them.

Alex and Jo leave to get changed for their shift, while Cristina goes towards the ER. Once in the ER she looks at the situation. It's pretty quiet. Then she finds April behind the desk doing some charts.

She approaches her, "Dr. Kepner".

Without looking up, April replies "yes"

Crisitna decides to speak in April's voice,"oh my gosh, April" Then April looks out her charts and sees Yang standing in front of her.

She comes around and hugs her," Cristina, what are you doing here?"

Cristina replies,"oh April! That's not a nice gesture to greet someone"

Out of nowhere Jackson comes over there and is surprised, "YANG?" Crisitna turns around and sees him and he continues, "Missed you." Cristina says to April, "See now that's the kind of welcome I was expecting." April rolls her eyes and Cristina walks away.

Cristina approaches surgical board. Webber and Bailey are in the hallway and spot her and walk towards her. Bailey exclaims, "Yang! Trying to hijack any surgeries"

Cristina looks at her and says,"Dr Bailey. Dr. Webber. And I have performed way better surgeries in Zurich Dr. Bailey."

Bailey replies," Same old Yang."

Dr. Webber says," Good to see you, Yang. We have a surgery to get to" Bailey and Webber walk away and Cristina now examines the surgical board. She spots Callie and Arizona is in surgery.

That leaves Owen and Meredith. Then she thinks about Owen. What is she going to say to him? Is it going to be awkward? Millions of thought run through her head.

Just then her phone rings and sees Meredith name," Let me guess, April" Meredith replies," No, I knew you were coming today remember? But yeah April told me you've returned" Meredith chuckles.

Cristina smiles and asks," Where is Owen?"

Meredith looks at her watch. Its lunch time which usually means he is visiting lily in the daycare and sneaks her out to cafeteria for lunch. Meredith lies to her," I guess in his office or in surgery. I'm in the cafeteria. Care to join me first?" Crisitna agrees to meet her in the cafeteria.

Just as she thought, Meredith saw Owen with lily. She thought Crisitna was bound to see Owen with lily sometime or the other. But things don't go exactly the way we want them to. Owen got paged for a really big trauma.

He spotted Meredith in the cafeteria and went to her, "Meredith, would you please drop her off at the day care. Please I got paged twice for an emergency." Meredith thought this day was going to be eventful.

Meredith replied," Fine. But you'll babysit Zola and Bailey this weekend so that Derek and I can have the weekend to ourselves."

Owen mock argues,"Hey that's not fair. I'm not asking to babysit I'm just asking to drop her off at care." Just then he was paged again. Meredith raises an eyebrow. Owen agrees," Ah. Fine okay fine. Bye lily." He drops a kiss on lily's forehead and turns around only to bump into Crisitna.

His eyes meet Cristina's.

After agreeing to Meredith in the cafeteria, Cristina walks towards the cafeteria. Just as she's about to enter, she sees the scene in front of her, Owen with a baby girl. They are at Mer's table. Just as she's approaching them, Owen turns around.

Both Cristina and Owen are staring into each other's eyes, when his pager goes again. He quickly kisses her on the cheek and whispers something into her ear which makes her blush. Then looks back at Lily and Meredith and runs towards the ER.

Cristina and Meredith hug for a brief moment and settle down for a much needed catch up time. During their conversation, Cristina looks at Lily sometimes. She thinks she's really beautiful. Knowing that Meredith is dreading to bring up the topic, she finally confesses," It's okay, you know. If he's moved on, I told him to." Meredith looks at Cristina and allows her to continue. "But it's not okay to flirt with me and tell me that he still thinks I'm beautiful when he's moved on"

Meredith thinks now's the time to interject," He hasn't moved on you know.." just then Lily's makes a funny noise while playing with her rattle,"pfffftt". Both of the ladies look at her and chuckle, seeing her smile. Then Cristina says again examining Lily," then how do you explain this beautiful thing." Meredith smiles at Cristina and asks her," Do you really think she's beautiful?" Cristina looks at Meredith and says, "Yeah, I do"

"This is Lily Ya" Meredith stops she cannot reveal her middle name. That's Owens job. Cristina glares at her. Meredith continues," this is Lily Hunt. Owen's daughter. She is eight months old and everybody loves her." Meredith looks at Cristina watching Lily.

Cristina asks her," what about her mother?" Meredith could sense a tiny feeling of sadness in Cristina's voice. "She's adopted" Meredith lies because again it is not her place to reveal the truth. Though Owen and she agreed to keep a secret, Meredith now thinks that Cristina should know that she has a daughter in this world.

Cristina just says," She's adorable. Just like her father."

Ignoring the fact that she has some Asian features, Cristina continues, "if you didn't tell me she was adopted I would think she's Owen's biological daughter. She resembles him so much. May be that's why he adopted her." Cristina chuckles.

Meredith nervously smiles. She was just going to ask her if they should catch up with the group at Joe's, Alex joins them.

"Hey! It's like Déjà vu. It's been so long since we had a nice lunch in the cafeteria. By nice I mean bitching about people" Alex says as he sets his tray.

Just then Meredith smacks his arm and points towards Lily. He continues,"Oh hey Lily Bean!" he tickles her and continues," Never ever tell your father I said that"

They all smile and start talking when Meredith gets paged. She turns towards Alex and says," Drop her off at daycare." And rushes away not giving Alex time to reply.

Alex opposes even though Meredith is gone," Hey. I have work to do."

Then he turns towards Cristina,"so how's the work in Zurich, Yang?"

She replies munching on her fries, "Busy. So busy"

He continues," that's what I was wondering why you never came to meet Lily"

Cristina gave him a questioning look. Just then he was paged as well. Cristina thought, why is everyone getting paged just when I'm having a decent conversation.

Alex grins," its Jo. Duty calls." Cristina makes a face. He continues." Hey drop her off at day care, will you?"

Cristina replies," what? Wait. I don't even know her"

Alex replies," then now would be a good time to know your daughter, Yang!"

Then Alex looks at confused expression on Cristina's face. Then he thought was there something he was missing. Should he not have said that? He thought all these months Cristina didn't try and contact anyone about her baby due to the fact she was busy and didn't want anything to do with Lily.

His train of thoughts was cut when Cristina spoke.

"What did you mean by my daughter, Alex?" she asked him suspiciously. She knew Alex in and out. And right now she knew Alex was hiding something.

Alex replies, "Sorry. I thought you knew"

Then Cristina asks him another question which she can't even believe.

"KNEW WHAT?"

She continues

"IS LILY HUNT MY DAUGHTER?"

…

Keep the reviews coming, people. This is going to be interesting!

Stay tuned. Ta


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here is another one! Enjoy

…..

Silence can mean volumes without even saying a word.

Alex was just plain silent. Cristina could not believe what was happening. She wondered what Meredith had to say about this? Then she realized Meredith was acting nervously when talking about Lily. And Owen, what did he do? Why does she have a daughter she doesn't know about? How was this possible? Wait! A year ago she had a thank you email from the egg donation bank where she donated her eggs? Did they? Then she did the math. Lily is eight months old and she got the email a year ago. How could Meredith and Owen do this to her?

And she needed answers. She could not believe this little baby girl was her daughter. Though she always said, she never wanted kids. She did say that if she had one, she would obviously love it. She is a human. She looked at Lily closely again. Now those Asian features she'd been ignoring came to light. She had Cristina's eyes and hair. Her milky complexion was just like Cristina's. and then there were Owen features all around her cheeks, nose, mouth.

She again looked at Alex who was himself in disbelief that Meredith and Owen kept this huge thing from Cristina. Then she asked him, "Who all know about lily? That she's my...That she's my daughter?"

"Owen, Mer and me. But Cristina I thought you knew. I thought they had spoken to you about it. I delivered Lily, Cristina. You know if I knew back then, I would have called you immediately."

Cristina could not believe this. This is happening. Just as Alex pager went off. He said angrily, "God! My patient is coding. I got to go. I have to go." Alex hurried away he couldn't do anything in this situation. Just as he spotted Meredith coming towards them again mumbling," Bummer. He coded twice before I could do anything." Meredith looked at both of their ghastly expression. Alex rushed shaking his head in disbelief and giving Meredith a frustrated look as his pager went off again.

Cristina still trying to process this looked Meredith in the eye. For some reason, Meredith could not make eye contact with her. And just sat down on the chair. Cristina did not know what to do? Or say?

"Hey what's wrong with you" Meredith asked

"What's wrong is that I have a daughter and I did not know about her until Alex unknowingly spit it out."

They were in the cafeteria so she could not yell. But Meredith knew that tone. And Meredith did not have any answers. She picked up Lily and grabbed Meredith by her hand out of the cafeteria. Without a word Meredith followed her, they dropped off lily at the day care. And then both of them entered the supply closet.

They just stood facing each other. One with a lot of questions and other with no answers. Cristina yelled, "I have daughter, Meredith. A daughter with my features and DNA. How could you not tell me this? How could you do this to me? We spoke every week Meredith?"

"Cristina..."

Cristina continued, "Don't Crisitna me. I don't get it. How did you even not think of telling me? You know I was already mad that you didn't tell me Owen had adopted a baby. But I thought you didn't because you cared and thought about me. But I guess, I was wrong"

Meredith replied," Crisitna, I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to find out…like this"

Cristina yelled again," cut the crap mer. I know Owen and you would not have told me on your own if it didn't happen this way. And Owen? What the hell did he think? That he will have my child and hide it from me. How could he be so insensitive." Her rage was turning out to be sadness.

Meredith saw Cristina's change of emotion. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way you know. After you left, Owen and me, we missed you. You told me to take care of Owen. He was all dark and twisty until lily came into his life."

Cristina who was on the verge of tears now said "Oh, don't you put this on me. Remember the time, when Zola's shunt was not working and even though we were under orders not to tell Derek and you, I told you anyways." Just at the mention of that Meredith had tears in her eyes. Cristina continued," Would you ever ever forgive me if I hadn't told you that!"

Meredith spoke after a while," It was Owens idea, you know. I'm not blaming him for me not telling you because he asked me before he did it. But Crisitna that man would not be happy with any other woman. He always loved and will love only one . I know you know this too. He knew you did not want children but he saw no harm in fertilizing your eggs which you gave up for research. He thought of not telling you because it didn't make any sense. In not telling you, he was happy for he got the child he always wanted and you were happy with the work you have always craved for"

Cristina could not believe what Mer was saying. "Seriously, mer. I can't believe this. You are taking his side. I thought I was your person. And why couldn't he just adopt a child. I mean he always kids. How does it matter who's kid its. I have a daughter Meredith. Don't you understand the magnitude of this situation? And the thing is I'm in love her which is strange because I just met her today. 8 months after she's born. What if I want her? I can drag Owen to court for hiding the birth of our child and using my eggs without consent"

Meredith did not know what expression to keep on her face. The Aww happy face because Crisitna just admitted she loves her daughter whom she met for the first time or the dreadful one because she mentioned court and consent.

Cristina continued," I can't believe this is happening" saying that she left the supply closet and went to the one place where everything is better and clear.

Meredith just stood there and thought it was best to give Cristina some time. She knew there was only one person who could give closure to Cristina and that was Owen. She paged him but he was still in surgery. After an hour, she met Owen and told him the whole scene since morning. He could not believe it. This wasn't the way she was supposed to find out about Lily. And the new problem Meredith described was she could not contact Cristina. Meredith said she's sure she hasn't left the hospital.

Then Owen spoke," I think I know where she is. Thank you for everything Meredith. You can go." Then Owen ran in the direction of that place where he had intended to tell Crisitna about Lily in the first place. The Vent.

He took a deep breath before pushing the vent door. And then he saw Cristina on the vent.

Hearing the door open, Cristina turned around.

Red puffy eyes met concerned worried Blue eyes.

…

And that's chapter 6!

Next chapter Cristina and Owen only.

Please tell me how this chapter was.

Stay Tuned. Ta


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry I have been away.

But its Triple Treat back to back 3 chapters, I know I'm awesome! ha-ha!

Happy Reading

…

The vent air blew in. Cristina's face was dried from her tears. They were just staring at each other.

Cristina said in a low voice, "Owen..!"

Before Crisitna could continue Owen interrupted her.

"Can we pause this for just one minute? For just this one minute, can we forget about Lil? And can I just hold you and kiss you after a year"

Cristina looked in those blue eyes. What kind of a woman would agree to do that? Cristina thought but her eyes gave away. Her eyes looked at Owen just the way they used to in the before. Owen saw that. He came in front of Cristina on the vent. Putting his arm around her waist he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. But the way Cristina kissed him; it turned out to be the hottest makeup on the vent ever. They both parted still looking at each other. The air from the vent blew. All of the previous anger and disappointment against Owen came up to her again.

"So were you never going to tell me about Lily?"

Owen was silence. She knew he couldn't lie.

"So I have a kid in this world and I didn't know about it. Why didn't you just adopt straight away? Why did you have to involve me in it? When we were together I made it pretty clear I didn't want a kid, Owen. Why make it so complicated? You could have been happy that way too by simply just adopting!" Crisitna busted out.

Owen just patiently waited and let her vent out.

"Owen, we had our time. It was lovely. I had the best time f my life with you. But before I went to Zurich, I told you to move on. I wanted you to have your huge life...Which I could not build with you. So why couldn't you just do that?" Cristina finished her monologue.

"Do you really think I could move on? And have a huge life without you? All the years we spent and don't you know me...I always imagined a huge life only with you Cristina Yang. I knew you couldn't give me that. But I thought this as the easiest resort. I got this idea, once when a patient was in an accident and that patient was a pregnant surrogate. This is where all it started. I always wanted a piece of you and me. I had all the resources to make that happen. I knew you would hate this idea if I told you and withhold consent. But once I held Lily in my hands for the first time, I could not think of anything else"

Cristina could see how Owen's face lighted when talking about Lily.

"But you went straight ahead and did it anyway without my consent. Because of which I missed my daughters eight months"

Owen continued missing the point Cristina wanted to emphasize on. He was surprised why it bothered her so much since she does not want children.

"God, Cristina I knew you would never give consent for something you don't want or care about. I had to keep this a secret so you and I both of us could be happy. But I don't understand anyways why do you care, you never wanted children."

Cristina was so agitated by what Owen said.

"I also said that if I have one I'll love it. When I met Lily..."

Owen interrupted her, "Wait, you met Lily. Meredith just told me you found out about lily. She never told me that you met her."

"Why you didn't even want me meet to her? Too bad Owen, I did. And she's beautiful."

Owen expression softened hearing that. "You think she's beautiful?"

"Of course she's beautiful. She's made from me. How dare you say I don't care about it? Now tell me one thing what would you have done if I have never donated my eggs? Then you would never have Lily. What would you do then?"

Cristina didn't let him answer. "What if I take you to court and take away Lily without telling you. What would you do then?"

Owen froze. What if she does that? He got really angry. He had a tiny hope in his heart that Cristina would understand. That she would be willing to let him have the child she denied him in their marriage. But this. He never expected her to do this. He was really angry. Cristina could feel anger rising in him as his blue eyes went narrow.

"You have no right to that "he yelled

"Don't talk to me about rights. Of all people you do not get to talk about rights, because you denied me of those rights."

Owen really didn't have anything to respond to this. Fear crept in his veins thinking what he would do without Lily.

"You know even if I want to work things out with you, it has to be fair. I have been apart from Lily for 8 months. And so you have to be too"

"So what you are going to take away Lily from me? To Zurich?" Owen couldn't believe what she was saying. The part where she mentioned she wanted to try their life together again or the part where he has to stay away from Lily.

"Yes and No. Yes to the first part. And No to the second because I am in Seattle for a year for a tie up between GSM and Zurich institute. None of the board members know about this."

….

Thanks for the support. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Here's the next one. Reviews for each chapter separate or altogether are appreciated :)

…...

Owen couldn't believe this. He was speechless.

"So why can't we stay together? That way you will get to know Lily. Why do you have to make it so complicated?"

Cristina laughing sarcastically," I am making it complicated. How dare you? And when I came here I was going to ask you if I could live at the firehouse until I get a decent rent house, but now I cannot. You are the one who made it complicated. And everything has to be fair, so I was apart from Lily for 8 months so you have to be."

"You don't know anything about her. I am her Dad" he said nearly on the verge of tears.

"And I am her mom. She is my daughter. My little daughter who needs me too." She yelled back at him also on the verge of tears.

"No no. you can't do this."

"You know me Owen I can."

Owen on his part somewhere knew what he did back then was out of line. But he was so desperate to have a kid. He couldn't think of any ethics or morals. This was the way which was going to make everything right. Then be it. At least she'll be here in Seattle. I can see her at the daycare without Cristina knowing.

"What happens after eight months?" Owen couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

"We'll see that after" Cristina said coldly.

"So..." Owen started

"Now you release Lily from the daycare and meet me in the parking lot where my cab is waiting. And then it will be Lily and me for the next eight months."

Owen didn't know what he was going to do without Lily. For the past eight months his whole life revolved around that bundle of joy. It was just the two of them in the firehouse. Father and Daughter.

"Where are you going to stay? It's a Saturday. You won't even get hotel bookings"

"You don't need to worry about that. And I am neither going to go to Alex's or Mer's. So don't call them and harass them. "Saying that Cristina exited the vent.

Owen always wanted Cristina back. Now that she's in Seattle it would be easier to win her back he thought. But the only problem was he had to stay away from Lily. Owen waited for the last gush of air and also headed to the daycare. Thank god his shift had ended. For this would have been much worse.

Once in the daycare, he spotted Lily. He went to her. Lily shrieked happily seeing her daddy. Owen held Lily took her diaper bag and headed towards the parking lot. Even though he did not want to leave her daughter, he had to this if he ever wanted a future with Crisitna.

"Did Lily bean have a nice day today?" Owen started talking to his daughter. Lily just played with his face and smiled. She was always a happy baby and that's why everyone liked her so much.

He reached the parking lot and saw Cristina with Callie and Arizona. He went towards them and gave them a warm smile but they did not return one and directed their attention towards Lily. Callie wished her in baby voice," Hey Lily bean! Are you ready to spend time with Mommy? Are you" she said tickling her and glancing at Owen. They knew, Owen thought. As Callie and Arizona were leaving, Owen took Lily's hand and waved at them," Say Bye Bye ". Cristina was just watching this endearing scene. Lily was made for Owen. Owen loved her too much.

"Cristina are you sure there's no other way to punish me? Please I beg you I cannot live without lily for eight months?" Owen was almost on the verge of crying. Cristina hated to do this. Before she could change her mind, she spoke," yes. Now give her to me"

Owen was looking into Cristina's eyes hurt. He passed on Lily to her and her diaper bag.

"Bye Lily. Daddy will see you around. Remember, he loves you" he kissed lily on the cheek. Lily touched his nose and smiled. He smiled back at her. Cristina could feel how much he loved lily.

"Right so, she sleeps through the night. She's mostly a happy baby. She loves sleeping so make sure she gets her sleep and everybody will be alright. She loves the yellow pacifier if it is needed." Cristina could see it was so difficult for Owen to do this but she had to teach him a lesson.

Just then a cab shows in front of them. He opens the door for them. He kisses Lily on the forehead one last time. They enter the cab and go away. Owen feels empty. He walks towards his car and drives to the empty firehouse.

…

I know, poor Owen.

But it will get better.

Love the reviews.

Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well this is the last of the lot for today. Keep the reviews coming .Enjoy

…...

Cristina knew going to a hotel would be futile. As much as she loved Lily, she had never done this before. Though she lived with Zola and already felt a connection with Lily, she was a bit scared. So she drove to one place which would invite her with warmth. She went to Owen's mum's house. She waited for the door to open.

Martha Hunt opened the door thinking it was her son. But it was her former daughter in law. She was so happy to see Cristina. She and Cristina always had a nice relationship. Just like friends. Cristina knew there's no way Owens mom knew about this as she would have never agreed.

"Cristina! What a pleasant surprise!" she pulled Cristina into a big hug. Then happily took her granddaughter from her." I see you met Miss Lily here" Cristina just smiled and felt proud that Lily makes everyone so happy. This after all was a good decision. Martha knew something was wrong looking at Cristina's red eyes meaning she had cried.

"Let's put her in her crib for her nap. Is Owen on call tonight?"

Without taking an answer, Martha proceeded inside the house followed by Cristina. Cristina thought it was Truth time.

"Um...I can I ..." Crisitna didn't know where to start. It felt sort of weird complaining about Owen to his mother. Martha knew her well. "Cristina you know I'm not like other moms. I'm a cool mom so tell me anything." she joked. Cristina felt better. Once spotting the crib in the living room she paused to take a now sleeping Lily from Martha's arms and putting her in the crib before kissing on her cheek. Martha felt joy rushing seeing this. She always knew Cristina would be a cool and caring mother like herself. Then she started to tell every event since morning. Martha at one point was confused but as Cristina began unfolding all the layers, she didn't know what Owen was thinking.

"How the hell he could do that. Cristina, I swear I didn't know anything about this"

"Of course I knew that. That's why I came here and plus I had nowhere to go" Cristina joked. Martha had set up a nice dinner for them both with a glass of wine.

"So you told Owen he can't see Lily for 8 months just like you. Ha-ha Cristina you're so evil. My poor dumb stupid son" They clinked her glasses. Cristina occasionally used to glance at Lily. So Martha continued," you know when I first saw her, she reminded me of you. She's beautiful" Martha and Cristina shared a look. Cristina thought she should tell her the truth.

"You do know that I'm not planning on keeping lily away from Owen for 8 months." Cristina stated. Lily whimpered. Cristina went out and reached to her. She just stayed there until she thought lily was asleep again. And she was waiting for Martha's answer.

"of course I know that. You just want my son to learn a lesson. I know what's the first thing you are going to do in the morning. Make the father daughter meet" Martha smirked. She loved Cristina and her antics. Cristina just giggled. Martha was clearing the dishes and Cristina was just sitting besides lily staring at her asleep.

Martha was done with dishes and saw Cristina deep in thoughts. She casually asked her" what's on your mind?"

Cristina still staring at Lily answered." Owen is the best father. He knows how to take care of Lily. He is so comfortable with everything."

Martha chuckled and Cristina turned to look at her. "Let me tell you about Lily's comfortable father. Once Owen landed on my doorstep in the middle of the night at 2.30 am, almost convinced that Lily was going to die of hiccups. Major Owen Hunt who is now the chief of surgery of a teaching hospital and also the head of trauma." Both of them busted out laughing so badly.

"So how long are you here?" Martha asked

"A year" Cristina replied. Martha waited she knew there was more.

"Though I miss Seattle so much, I miss meredith snd all my friends and now even Lily. I don't have anyone in Zurich. I though work was anyone I ever needed but maybe not. GSM and Zurich institute are making a tie up. So maybe may be ..." Cristina knew what she wanted but wasn't courageous enough to say it out loud. She had to hear it from someone else.

"You could run your institute from Seattle here. That way you could be with everyone and even be there for Lily" Martha put forward the "idea" which Cristina already knew.

"And Owen" Cristina said slowly.

Martha was so happy to hear that. She hugged Crisitna. Who was Cristina kidding? Of course she came to Seattle because of her family. Owen was her family. And Meredith and some other friends. Martha and Cristina both of them decided to call it a night. Next day was going to be fun.

Cristina and lily bade their goodbyes with Martha. And were in the cab and reached firehouse. Once out she said to Lily," We are home!" and kissed her cheek.

Luckily Cristina still had her old keys and knowing Owen he hadn't changed the lock. She walked up the stairs of the firehouse. It was dark and could hear strumming of guitar from the living room. Once in the firehouse, Owen's back was to Cristina so he did not see him. She just called out his name, "Owen"

Owen startled at first turned around and saw the most amazing thing in the world. His favorite girls. He started walking towards them and said, "Cristina I am sorry I made a huge mistake. And I will repay you for life for it. But please don't keep me apart from her. And you think I forgot you but I did not. Her middle name is Yang. And she knows who you are."

"Owen…" Cristina interrupted him.

He didn't listen to her and went on "I show her your picture all the time. Hell there is your picture on my nightstand. She knows..."

"Owen…Shut up" Cristina yells.

Owen who was now close to Cristina and Lily was now calm.

"Did you really think I would do that?"

Just then Lily made a loud laughing noise."Bahahahah"

Cristina looked at Lily and burst out laughing. Seeing this Owen also joined them.

After they settled from their laugh riot, Owen saw how Cristina was so lovely with Lily. If being apart from Lily meant, he and Cristina could be together then be it.

"You know what Cristina, if being apart from Lil means I'm going to get Sundays like this with my family for the rest of my life, then I can handle it for 8 months." Owen

Cristina was just in awe of this man who would do this for her. She fell in love with him all over again.

"Owen I am of course not going to take her away from you. She's your little daughter. And she cannot live without her father and neither can her mother."

Owen couldn't control his joy. He took Lily from her arms and hugs her tight. Then he made sense of what Cristina was saying. She said she could not live without him. Without thinking twice, he leapt towards Cristina and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. Lily was either hungry or not liking the attention taken away from her, she grabbed hold of Owen's hair.

"Owww..." Owen muttered.

"See even my daughter knows what you did was wrong. Now give me back my perfect "Cristina joked and moved towards him to take Lily. Owen couldn't believe if this was a dream. So he just stood there for a minute thinking the dream will be over now. But it wasn't a dream. It was his life.

…..

Hope you guys love it.

Don't know whether to write more or just leave it to this end.

What do you guys think? Maybe one last chapter.

Loving the reviews.

Ta


End file.
